disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasira
Nasira is Jafar's fraternal twin sister who tried to resurrect him in ''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge ''in which she is the main antagonist. She bears many similarities to Maleficent. Nasira was voiced by Jodi Benson. Biography Nasira is a sorceress set on resurrecting Jafar, her brother. Personality Simply put, Nasira represents blind vengeance with semi-good intentions. She's ambitious, optimistic, eccentric, impulsive, stubborn, and a little cocky at times. Nasira's also said to be 'just as nasty and powerhungry as her dear brother'. While Nasira is an excellent strategist (she managed to manipulate Aladdin into doing most of the work for her), her arrogance does get in the way of things and it ultimately led to her downfall. Unlike Morgana's relationship with Ursula, Nasira adores Jafar. Like Clayton's sister, Lady Waltham, Nasira believes the protagonist (in this case, Aladdin) was at fault, not her brother. However, Lady Waltham reforms in the end, whereas Nasira does not. Role in the game In the opening cutscene, Nasira summoned her brother's ghost from the 'darkest depths' to discuss her plan. While Nasira was optimistic, Jafar was concerned. He warned Nasira not to underestimate Aladdin or his 'infernal' genie as he did before. Nasira insisted she had everything under control. Nasira hypnotized the guards, including Razoul, and used them to arrest Princess Jasmine and Sultan. She then ordered the guards to bring Aladdin to her, dead or alive. The following morning, Genie found a wanted poster and showed it to Aladdin. Aladdin realized something must have happened to Princess Jasmine and the Sultan, so he set off for the palace. Aladdin barged into the throne room and confronted Nasira, demanding to know what she'd done with Princess Jasmine and Sultan. Nasira nonchalantly revealed she'd disposed of them and then angrily proclaimed once Jafar returned, Aladdin won't be around either. Before Aladdin could respond, Genie (rather bluntly) told Nasira Jafar wasn't coming back. Nasira blasted Genie and sent him to the Cave of Wonders. She ordered the guards to throw Aladdin in the dungeon and stated she'll be there to deal with him personally. Iago and Abu rescued Aladdin and helped him escape the dungeon. Aladdin found Nasira and charged at her. Nasira blasted Aladdin and ran away, leaving him to a brainwashed Razoul. Aladdin defeated Razoul and somehow freed him from the spell. Razoul begrudgingly thanked Aladdin and said street rat continued his way. Aladdin went to the Oasis and found the mystic he was apparently looking for (this was never explained). She told him Genie was imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. So Aladdin went to the Cave of Wonders and rescued Genie. Aladdin and co. escaped and ran into the same mystic who helped him before. She told Aladdin Jasmine was imprisoned in pyramids. Aladdin thanked the mystic and basically said he owed her one. Once Aladdin and co. continued their way, the mystic revealed herself to be Nasira. While holding one of the artifacts needed to resurrect her brother (this was never explained either!) Nasira stated she was using Aladdin to collect the artifacts for her. After Aladdin saved Jasmine from Anubis, the princess attempted to warn him about Nasira. Aladdin ignored the warning, claiming it hadn't worked yet and continued his way. Aladdin rescued Jasmine's father and Nasira (disgused as the mystic) appeared. Aladdin asked her how she kept finding him and Nasira ditched her disgusie. Furious, Aladdin attempted to kill her, but Nasira paralyzed him and ran off with the artifacts. Once the spell wore off, Aladdin followed Nasira and confronted her. He smashed the artifacts, killed Jafar, and chased Nasira off (the player can also choose to knock her out by throwing four or five crystals at her). Either way, Nasira escaped on a floating platform and it is assumed she survived. Aladdin returned to the palace to celebrate his victory. Powers and abilities Unlike Jafar, Nasira was most likely born with her magical powers. She can hurl mystical bolts, perform resurrections through magical artifacts, summon zombies and skeletons, bend others to her will, change her appearance, bring objects to life, create portals, and paralyze enemies. Trivia *In the original tale of Aladdin, the evil magician (whom Jafar was based on) had a younger brother who wanted revenge on Aladdin for killing his older brother. The younger brother went to visit a woman and murdered her, taking her identity. Dressed up as the woman, he went to the palace, where a slave of the princess told her that a holy woman had come. The princess went to see 'her' and the younger brother offered her a prayer of prosperity. The princess begged him to stay with her forever. He agreed, but kept his veil on, so he wouldn't be discovered. After suggesting to the princess to put a roc's egg in the hall, Aladdin asked his genie to make it so. The genie calls Aladdin a fool and reveals who the 'woman' really was. Aladdin called the 'woman' in and once the younger brother arrived in his disguise, Aladdin grabbed a dagger and stabbed the brother in the heart, killing him. The original tale of Aladdin ends there. Nasira is most likely based on that character. *Interestingly, the snake band on Nasira's arm matches the one Jasmine wore on her arm when she was wearing the red outfit in the first movie. *Nasira might be a necromancer. *Nasira is thought to be slightly younger than Jafar. *It is unknown whether Jafar genuinely cares for Nasira or not. Some people believe he's simply using Nasira, while others argue Nasira probably wouldn't have bothered to resurrect Jafar if that was the case. Judging by the dialogue in the opening cutscene, it's safe to assume they're on good terms. *Nasira may be lefthanded. *Nasira was voiced by Jodi Benson. Gallery meeting.png|Nasira summons Jafar's ghost to tell him her plan. Nasira throne.png|Nasira and Aladdin meet for the first time. It does not go well. mystic.png|Nasira pretends to be a mystic in order to manipulate Aladdin. Aladdin 16 640w.jpg|Nasira attempts to bring Jafar back from the dead, but Aladdin intervenes. Narisa.png|The Last Battle Screen Nasira.png|Game Over Screen Category:Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Females Category:Characters in video games Category:Foiled Characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Siblings Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Aladdin characters